


干爹好（十九）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	干爹好（十九）

“消息可靠吗？”  
“七成把握。”  
“七成不行，我要万无一失。”坐在椅子上的男人说，“你们做好两手准备，一旦抓不住，咱们这边的人就上。”  
“硬来？”  
男人点点头，“硬来。”  
男人抓起放在一旁的香烟磕出来一支含在嘴里，偏头没等来火，反而被人把烟抢走了。  
“干爹，医生说你现在不能抽烟。”  
刚才还脸色阴翳的人一见了自己的养子登时便喜笑颜开，笑里还带着点讨好的意思。  
“馋了。”  
“再忍忍，嗯？”  
博文站在一旁把准备好的打火机收进怀里，表示画面十分恶心。  
“说完了？”杨九郎问。  
“都安排好了。”  
“累不累？要不要睡一会？我陪你上去。”杨九郎说着把人扶起来，转头吩咐博文，“博文，送送这位兄弟。”  
博文一边翻着白眼一边说是。  
两个人刚踏上楼梯，就听见博文在身后喊了一声“哥”。  
张云雷回过头来，博文嗫嚅着开口：“李格非…”  
“他会死。”张云雷说，“还有事吗？”  
博文闭紧了嘴，苦笑着摇头，“没了。”  
杨九郎感受到两个人之间的紧张的气氛，搂紧了张云雷的腰说：“上楼吧。”  
“老阎办事还是很妥帖的，到时候一切按计划行事，你不必太担心。”杨九郎坐在床上去揉张云雷皱起的眉头。  
“李格非和博文跟了我许多年，怎么最后就这个样子了呢？”张云雷感叹。  
“人各有志罢了。”  
杨九郎给张云雷掖好了被子要走，被拽住了手。  
“陪我睡会吧。”躺在那的人眼睛一眨一眨的。  
杨九郎哪经得住这个，忙不迭的滚进了张云雷的被窝。  
这一觉睡的踏实，醒来正好是傍晚。张云雷被杨九郎的鼾声叫醒，襟着鼻子去捏杨九郎的鼻子。  
杨九郎被憋的要醒不醒，眼皮刚挣扎着睁开唇上就传来一个柔软的触感。他的小干爹正单手搂着他脖子，闭着眼吻他，灵巧的舌剥开杨九郎的唇，在牙关徘徊。杨九郎心里好像打翻了一锅糖浆，笑着把张云雷搂过来，反客为主。  
断断续续的腻歪了许久才消停，张云雷趴在杨九郎胸口上，隔着衣服去捏杨九郎胸前的小点。杨九郎捉住那只作乱的手，佯装愠怒的咬了一下张云雷的指尖。  
“九郎，我想试试博文。”  
杨九郎怔了怔，问道：“你想怎么试？”  
张云雷趴在杨九郎耳边耳语了一番。杨九郎听后点了点头。  
“倒是可行。只是…按博文的性格，没有不上道的可能。你想没想过，他要是真…你怎么办。”  
“博文在这滩浑水里呆了这么些年，能保持这样的性子也难得，着了道就着了道，我还用他，只是以后生意上的事要少让他经手。”  
杨九郎沉默许久，说：“听你的。”  
…  
凌晨三点，一辆货车行驶在x县的路上。x县不过是个小县城，晚上没什么人。司机打了个哈欠，调高了收音机的音量。司机眨了眨酸涩的眼，拿起放在旁边的啤酒，手指扣开拉环。  
“呲—”  
伴随着二氧化碳钻出的声音，一束强光照向了司机的眼睛。  
“卧槽！”司机眯起眼，向左猛打方向盘。早就蛰伏在货车右后方的车斜刺上来，力度角度完美无缺，两车相撞，货车车轮在地面上留下一道黑色的擦痕，伴随着尖锐的鸣笛声，侧翻倒地。  
司机骂骂咧咧从车里爬出来的时候那两辆车已经开走了。警笛声由远及近，司机拿袖子抹了把头上的汗，迎上警车。  
“警察同志，我…我让车撞了，他肇事逃逸了！您可得替我做主。”  
为首的队长压低了帽檐，轻蔑的笑了笑，走向翻了的货车。里面的东西已经摔了出来。队长随手拿起其中一个盒子，拆开是个八音盒。  
“干嘛的？”  
“进的八音盒，到外县上货去。”  
队长点点头，摔碎了手里的八音盒，白色晶体洒了一地。  
“走一趟吧。”  
“不，这不是我的…不是，我不知道怎么回事…”司机的声音被吞没在夜色里。  
货是李四爷的货，人证物证俱全，不容李四爷抵赖。警局的都是生面孔，认识的朋友全被调走了。李四爷打电话给翅儿，翅儿只说他惹了不该惹的人，兜不住他了。  
审讯室熬了一天两夜，管事的和他挑明了目的。这次抓你不是冲你来的，你把该供的人供出来，就不难为你，两三年就出来了。  
李四爷是聪明人，登时就明白了对方的本意。  
他们要的是李格非。  
怕打草惊蛇，李四爷被捕的消息全面封锁。故而李格非还好端端的呆在自己老窝里。李四爷先是供了李格非十三条罪状，再是答应以自己做引子引蛇出洞。  
“我贸贸然找他出来，怕他不能上钩。”李四爷说。  
“放心，自然有人帮你。”  
帮李四爷的人，是章越。  
章越跑了那么多天，李四爷帮着抓了回来，李格非不过来接人顺便表示一下感谢实在不合适。李格非早厌了章越，告诉李四爷帮着解决了就行。李四爷说到底是你手里的人，我处理了不合适。再说我本意是赚钱，不该损这份阴德。  
李格非把怀里抱着的美女扔到一边，骂骂咧咧的起来穿衣服。说章越就是个放哪哪烂的蛆，我当时就是心软留着他那条烂命。  
李格非下车没走几步就察觉出了不对。李四爷不愿意在家里放太多人，但今天却每五步就能看见个负手而立的小弟守在一边。看着眼生，没几个认识的。李格非逐渐停下了脚步。  
“格非。”李四爷从屋里走出来站在廊下叫他。  
“进来啊，那杵着干嘛啊？来，把你的人接回去。”  
李四爷话音刚落，章越就被人搀了出来。  
李格非察觉到气氛不对，后退了一步。  
身后的大门被人关上了。  
“我草！”  
李格非转身要翻过铁门，哪里有那个机会，几秒钟的功夫就被人摁在了地上。随行的司机被枪抵着摁趴在车门旁。  
“李老四！你要干什么？！没有我，你一辈子在这个破地方出不了头！”  
李四爷苦笑一声，出头？他能出狱就不错了。  
“李格非，”大队长出示了自己的警察证，“你涉嫌涉黑，制//du贩//du，组织卖//yin活动等十三项违法犯罪活动。麻烦跟我们走一趟。”  
李格非震惊的看向李四爷，只见李四爷乖乖伸出了手，任由人给他带上手铐。  
“日你娘…李老四！你出事了还要拉上我做垫背，干！老子的所有计划都被你毁了！”  
李四爷苦笑一声，心道明明是你小子毁了我啊。  
好戏落幕，大队长接过章越的胳膊把他扶上车。  
“章先生，杨先生和张先生的意思是尊重您出院的意愿，但您现在的身体状况实在不允许您独自居住。二爷…希望您能住在他那。”  
章越笑着摇摇头，“去他那住着算什么？我不去。你也告诉他，我不是不恨他，不厌恶他，只是我实在除不掉他，才退而求其次帮他和杨九郎除掉李格非。让他离我远点，少做这无意义的好人。”  
“好，”大队长说，“张先生说您要是不愿意就问您要最后一个愿望或要求。”  
章越低着头沉默了许久，抬起头已是泪流满面。  
“我要杨九郎。我要他，送我最后一程。”  
话原原本本的带到张扬二人那，杨九郎又愧疚又尴尬，不住抖腿。  
张云雷穿着纯棉睡衣，裹着毛毯，捧着杯热牛奶小口小口的喝，眼皮都没抬一下。  
“你怎么想？”  
张云雷拿脚尖戳了戳杨九郎的大腿。  
“我先坐着想会。”杨九郎故意打岔。  
“出息。”张云雷这才结结实实的一脚踹上杨九郎的肚子。  
杨九郎握住他的脚腕，嘟囔了句凉，掀开衣服把张云雷的双脚放在自己肚子上。带话的大队长站在一边表示十分恶心。  
屋里的人都清干净了张云雷才认真了，揪着杨九郎的耳朵让他把头抬起来。  
“怎么着啊我的儿？”  
杨九郎舔了舔上牙膛，说：“您能别臊我吗？”  
张云雷笑着捧起杨九郎的脸，“你去吧，原本也是你我造的孽，我没得赎，就得你去。只一样，走之前，我得给你这玩意盖个戳…”  
张云雷说着，脚尖往下走，踩在杨九郎的两腿间不轻不重的碾了两下。  
杨九郎登时乱了呼吸，捉住那只作乱的脚，去挠张云雷的脚心。  
“别闹，你没好呢。”  
他的干爹鱼一样游到他两腿间，仰起头看他，说话间嘴唇碰着他已经抬起了头的弟兄。  
“可以…用嘴。”  
傍晚的日光洒在沙发的一角上，铺在小干爹的背上。张云雷一个半路出柜的直男，委实没什么技巧可言，单凭着回忆从前床伴取悦他的招式伺候自己的儿子。两颊被填满，津液流到脖子，灼热的呼吸打在同样灼热的性器上。  
杨九郎看他辛苦，强忍着顶胯的欲望，放在身体两侧的手攥紧了又放开，而后轻轻的覆在干爹柔软的发上。  
张云雷正吞咽的卖力，忽闻头顶一声轻笑。杨九郎的脚尖点上了他的两腿之间，语气欣喜间夹着戏谑。  
“干爹，你硬了。”

——tbc


End file.
